


Marshmallow

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform, so fluffy it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has something to tell Wade, but Wade's mostly just confused. Peter's secret is quite unexpected. For day 6 of SpideyPool Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

It was the first time Wade visited Peter at his home. Actually, Peter didn't quite expect him to come over that day. Wade just... discovered where Peter lived... somehow...

Maybe this was a bit rude? But Peter wouldn't mind, right? They were pretty much getting together. Nice things had happened, nice things like kisses. Surely they were getting close enough to visit each other's homes.

And he did quickly call Peter to tell him "he was passing by" and "what a great time for a visit", which Peter replied to with a simple "okay". So it was okay, right?

When Wade got to Peter's front door and knocked, it opened and Peter, rather unexpectedly, slipped outside and gently closed the door behind himself. He pressed his back against it and looked at Wade, running his gaze up and down, taking in the sight of Wade's jeans and oversized hoodie, as if he was trying to figure out whether the man could be trusted. His eyes finally settled on Wade's face.

"Uh, hi?" Wade greeted with raised eyebrows. "Is my timing really bad?"

Peter huffed and shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay. It's just... there's something I haven't told you."

"Okay?"

"Look, I... I know what most people think, but I don't really care. People keep telling me that I shouldn't keep her around and they think I'm crazy for doing so, but we're just really close, okay? I can't just send her away or something, and I don't want to." Wade was getting confused. What was Peter even talking about? Who was this ' _her_ ' he was talking about? "People always handle seeing her so badly, and it breaks my heart, because it's not her fault. Not that I think you'd be like that– and I think she would really like you, so it should be fine."

There was a short pause. Wade stared at him with a confused expression. Was Peter hiding someone in his apartment, or what? Peter returned his gaze nervously.

"I-i'm sorry, she's just really important to me," Peter muttered. "I really love her and I'm not going to get rid of her for anyone."

Wade continued staring at him with wide eyes, his mind racing, trying to figure out who Peter could possibly be talking about. Maybe he had a secret lover?

Peter turned back to the door, showing his back to Wade.

"Anyway, she's a bit shy and cautious... but don't take it personally, she will probably like you, just give her time."

"What?" Wade blurted out, his confusion getting the better of him, but Peter was already opening the door and entering the flat. He followed Peter inside almost hurriedly, just wanting to know what the hell the man was talking about.

After closing the front door Peter approached the couch and picked up something white and soft–

A cat. It was a cat.

A cat that had a missing leg – her left front leg –, and she had a scar on her head, covering half of her face, and whatever caused the wound took one of her eyes out too.

Peter cradled her close as he turned to Wade and bit his lower lip. He looked at Wade almost expectantly.

"You... you were talking about your cat?" Wade asked with mild disbelief.

"Yeah," Peter muttered. "Her name is Marshmallow... because she's just soft and fluffy."

Wade couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"That's adorable. Can I uh, pet her? Or is she too scared of strangers?"

"I think you can try. I'm holding her, so she's probably feeling safer."

Wade stepped closer and held out a hand for the cat, letting her sniff him and prepare for his touch. She pressed harder against Peter and looked cautious as Wade gently ran his fingers along the top of her head, but she didn't lean away or squirm, just stared at the man with her huge green eye.

Her fur was soft to the touch and she didn't feel too skinny under his hand. As far as Wade could tell, Peter was giving her the best care he possibly could, keeping her healthy.

Wade let his hand drop back to his side and he looked up at Peter.

"People really tell you that you should get rid of her?" he asked with a frown.

Peter looked a bit bewildered for a moment.

"They don't usually like her– they think she's sick or that she's not complete or something. But she's healthy now and she's great–"

"You really don't need to excuse anything, Peter," Wade snorted. "I can't believe people would say those awful things about your adorable cat."

There was a glint in Peter's eyes as he looked at Wade.

"You like her?"

"Of course I do. She's super calm and probably the fluffiest kitty I've ever petted."

Wade felt like the smile on Peter's face was the most precious thing he had ever seen, and he would accept even a blood-sucking monster of a cat just to see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This amount of fluff is actually disgusting.  
> And y'all go pet a kitty, kitties deserve all the love <3


End file.
